valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuzlek
"Mana is not malicious by nature. One can't judge one for middling with the so called dark arts, as mana itself has no sentient mind. Mana is just a force, a tool, granted to us by the divine. It all depends on the person wielding the tool." |- |'Player:' | Rokko. |- |'Title:' | Scientist/Martial Artist/Necromancer. |- | Age: | 32. |- | Race: | Frost Drow - corrupted by Oungmund. |- | Eye Colour: | Dark blue. |- | Hair: | black with a brown hue. |- | Skin Tone: | Pale. |- | Height: | 5'8". |- | Weight: | 140 lbs. |- | Alignment: | Chaotic Neutral |} Personality Zuzlek is quite open with himself. Even though, he disslikes when people point out the corruption of Oungmund he suffers. He disslikes mostly everything that is Oungmund related. When it comes to mana, he's not against it at all, he however has his own view on mana. He doesn't disstrust the "dark arts" and negative mana. He believes mana is neutral, not evil, nor good, it's mere energy which is being manipulated. Appearance Zuzlek isn't quite the fearsome fellow. His form is kind of girl-lish, not a body of a warrior with buldging muscles, and hard facial expressions. He's however, the completely opposite. His face is sweet, soft skin, and as said, he is more a girl-like man. He stands 5'8 feet tall, and have black hair, with a hint of brown in it. his eyes has the colour of the deep blue ocean, and the most intimidating thing with Zuzlek is that he has fins on the side of his head and scales growing across his face. Abillities Fighting Style Capoeira: (IRL Information about Capoeira) Capoeira (Tupi-Guarani word for - clear area) is a blend of martial art, game, and dance. The martial art is marked by fluid acrobatic play, feints, and extensive use of groundwork, as well as sweeps, kicks, and headbutts. Less frequently-used techniques include elbow-strikes, slaps, punches, and body-throws. Attacks Capoeira primarily attacks with kicks, sweeps, and head strikes. Some schools teach punches and hand strikes, but they are not as common. Elbow strikes are commonly used in place of hand strikes. "Cabeçadas" or Headbutts are common. Knee strikes are sometimes seen. Capoeira also uses acrobatic and athletic movements to maneuver around the opponent. Cartwheels called "aú" (a very common acrobatic movement), handstands (bananeira), headspins (pião de cabeça), hand-spins (pião de mão), hand-springs (gato), sitting movements, turns, jumps, flips (mortal), and large dodges are all very common in capoeira though vary greatly depending on the form and rhythm. Fakes and feints are also an extremely important element in capoeira games and the setting of "traps" or illusory movements are very common. Magic Necromancy Phantom Grasp Cast Time: 1 Turn, Simple Spell The mage taps into dead creatures to converse with them and steal information from remaining energies (If a spy is killed in duty, it could be used to gather some information from him) Rank II: The necromancer becomes better at grasping for useful information, and can search for specific pieces. Halt Wounds/Hasten Wounds Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell Type: Necromancy The necromancer can coax a wound to either stop bleeding, or to bleed faster. Even a minor wound can become very serious when the wound is hastened. Both spells must be performed at touch range, and to hasten a wound, a scab from the Necromancer’s own body is required. Halted wounds must still be given first aid with conventional methods. Rank II: The spell can now be used at close range, no touching required so long as the necromancer is aware of the location of the wound. Animate Cast Time: 3 Turns, Complex Spell Type: Necromancy The necromancer taps into the energies of Everdark, and uses this empty soulstuff, can imbue corpses with life. Necromancers are limited to creatures of less than humanoid size, and can only raise mindless undead. Also, the necromancer can only animate one creature at a time. De-animation Casting time: 2 Turns, Complex Spell Type: Necromancy Duration: 3 turns The necromancer raises his hand up to the raised undead, concentrating a rift of everdark infront of his hand. He then thrusts his palm up against the rift, shooting a (creature inside ever-dark that looks like piranna's) at the undead. If they hit the animated being, they start to bite at it, but instead of physically attacking it, the eat at the soul that was placed into the animated body before the(creatures) glide back into the open rift, shutting it as they comeback inside, or after a period of time. Mana-Sewing Mana-sewing is a step further in creating Spell-stitched, one summonms up the negative energies from Everdark, and with a needle, one can use it as a thread and start sewing stuff together. One can attatch flesh, arms and whatnot together, after the sewing is done, the "threads" which was made of mana will become transparent and can't be seen. Bone Manipulation Two turn concentration Type: Necromancy This spell allows the necromancer to manipulate the bones laying around as he wishes. Conjuring up necromanctic energy from Everdark and concentrating on the bone, the necromancer can change the shape, change the density (make it harder or softer), weight, or combine bones and enlarge them, even use them as projectiles. Flesh Manipulation Two Turns concentration Type: Necromancy This spell is almost just the same as Bone Manipulation, except it works on flesh, skin and soft tissue. It can be used to form skin on an undead. Improved Animation Casting time: 4 turns Type: Necromancy Duration: Until the Necromancer decides to destroy the creation By diving deeper in to the arts of Necromancy, Zuzlek has found a way to open a small portal to Everdark, enough to make a man to enter it, but he uses this ability to animate bigger objects such as Orcs and Trolls, but can not animate gigantic creatures.Throwing this on a normal Humanoid, makes him become an improved raised one, a normal undead, and will have the strength and speed he had in life. Create Spellstitched After a long time of trying, Zuzlek has finally grasped the idea on how to create a Spellstitched. Expert Animation Casting-time: 5 turns Type: Necromancy Duration: as long as the Necromancer wishes for his minions to stay alive or until they are cut down. Long have Zuzlek studied the dart arts, sitting before his table in the cave in the Church Hills, he as finally graped the true nature of raising several undeads in one cast. Far has is gone, from his first undead to even create his two Spellstitched servants as well. Now, his arts is finally paying off and his plan can soon be set in motion! Zuzlek opens a portal in to The Everdark and manipulates the energies to flow through the portal as if it was a sun. The energies will store up in any dead corpse around it, and raise an undead. With this spell he can raise Ogres, Dragons(lesser ones, not giants.) and various other larger creatures. Can raise Sentient Orcs and Trolls. Raise improved sentient normal undeads Animate Flesh Golem Type: Necromancy Casting time: 6 turns Duration: N/A Zuzlek, by gathering up a lot of corpses, finding at the road and various places filled them all up in to one pile to do one of his sick experiments. The spell will force both flesh and bone of the corpses to blend together, reshape and create a hideous creature known as a Flesh Golem. The Golem is roughtly 10 feet tall, bulky and it's humanoid, except it's not. It stands on two legs, it has two arms and a head, but the eyes are located all wrong the same with his mouth. Bones will be sticking out of its body. The Flesh Golem is not precisely a powerful undead, as it can suffer from Disease, poison and it can actually bleed to death. However, it can't wield any weapons, but can only deal blunt damage with his powerful arms. It is just possible to have ONE Flesh Golem at a time. If A Golem is destroyed, it can be made a new one, but it takes a Week. Paralyzing Energy ' Type: Necromancy Casting-time: 1 turn Duration: 1 turns The Necromancer starts to gather up the nagative energies in his palm. Drawing it from the next world in to this, forming a ball of negative energy and hurls it towards said opponent. Upong strike, the ball will paralyze the target for 1 turn. '''Soul Sight ' Type: Necromancy Casting-time: 2 Turns Duration: 5 Turns This spell, The Necromancer more changes his eyes. By calling upon the energies, he changes his eyes on how they look upon reality and existance. They will loose their regular sight, seeing everything in a black-and-white way, and walls and material will seem faded, as if he's watching in to another world. This spell is more to locate souls, as he will see their burning souls instead of their body of Flesh and Blood. Advantages: Has no need for any light to see a soul Can see through clothes and illusions, meaning you can't hide underneath a hood of illusion. Dissedvantages: Can't see if they bear weapons so if someone strikes after him while he has this spell activated, he wont see if they strike at him with weapon or arm. Can't see their appereance, only how big they are, it all depends on how big the soul is. '''Magic Jar Type: Necromancy Duration: Two IRL hours Casting-Time: The caster requires an object or some sort to do this. A gem would be fine, or a box. It doesn't matter what kind, but it's vital ingredient to thow this said spell. After getting the said Item, the Necromancer imbues a spell on the Jar, a spell to keep the spirit inisde bound to it for 2 hours. The Necromancer can use his own soul to do this. Tying his soul for two hours to the magic jar.When first inside the jar, the Necromancer can use his soul to possess various stuff, such as a dead body to make himself an undead for some time. However, after the IRL two hours has passed, the spell it destroyed. When this happens, wherever the Necromancer is, his soul will be automatically brought back to the Magic Jar and then inside his body. However, the body finds itself far away (50 feet radius) the Necromancer will die. Soul Projection Type: Necromancy Casting time: 6 rounds Duration: As long as the wielders wants, however, the spell is canceled out when someone throws Dispel Magic or negate spells, and he can not enter Holy ground. He will die and be directly sent to Everdark if his body dies while he is out travelling. This spell, The Necromancer has found his way to make his soul venture out from his flesh and bone and venture out in to the world. In this state he can choose to show himself for people, comming forth as a transparent figure of himself, however, he can not interfere with actions, such as throwing spells or make things float. Also in this state he is immune to normal weapons, only thing that can hurt him is magical obejcts (Holy, or spells that is directed to hurt undead). Shard Spray. Type: Necromancy Casting time: 2 turns Duration: Instant Description: This spell requires a medium bone or handful of small bones (like from a hand) as a physical component. The necromancer utters the words of the spell, crushes the bones in his hand, and hurls them at the target. Upon contact it will strike with a force strong enough to penetrate leather armor, but the wounds given by this is just really painful but can't lead to death. Deathwatch Type: Necromancy Casting time: 1 turn(s) Duration: N/A Note: Can just be cast ONCE per OOC hour. Description: Using the foul sight granted by the negative energies of Everdark, The Necromancer can determine the condition of creatures near death within the area. The Necromancer can determine if the creature is dead, dying or fighting off death. He can also sense if it's a non-life there as well, such as a construct. He can however, not sense anyone who has perfect health and not hurt at all. The Deathwatch can reach as long as the Mournhold Gmap. Re-Attach Type: Necromancy Casting time: One IRL Day Description: Now, with the knowledge the Necromancer can combine the two spells Mana-sewing and Flesh-manipulation. Flesh manipulation can be used to heal wounds, but this time the Necromancer can attach a lost limb. This process is horribly painful if it's a living person he attach the limb to. However, the person will get back a limb, but it will either be needing his lost limb or a replacement, both parts will be undead in nature, and will actually rot and if, by means, come in contact with holy artifacts or spells, will act as it was undead. The person will feel the pain, his attached limb can wither and burn. but it will not affect the person's body, just his attached limb. Passive Abilities Sense Oungmund Passive Ability This is a passive ability as said. Due Zuzlek's body being exposed to too much raw Oungumund, his body more craves for it, like a narcotics. His body is still longing for it, to "finnish" his transformation. However, since his exposal, Zuzlek has the unique ability to sense Oungmund. You have Oungmund sword or artifacts on you, Zuzlek will know, but not sure where! Divine Ability The Last Breath Cast time: 2 Turns, Divine Spell The Last Breath is a monotone string of prayers spoken in an untranslatable language said to predate even the runic language of the Ancients. The mere utterance of a single strand of the prayer is said to hold strange powers. Denizens of the Abyss spit and snide at its utterance, and thus use pieces it often for their own vulgar phrases. The Last Breath's effects on others is not permanent, having no effect on mortals, but the temporary enjoyment the undead receive from it sends them into a mental/spiritual high that parallels several human drugs; it will rattle and unravel even the most intelligent and powerful of undead, sending them into a mindless euphoria. Equipment Imperial Dalmarite Symbol This symbol, he managed to get when he was recruited in to the Imperial Army of Dalmar. It's his old badge, where the Imperial D is carved in to the piece of metal. History Youth Zuzlek wasn't always named Zuzlek, oh no! For he bore once a more Frost Drow like name, Dervery'n Enakru. He was the son of the former council-members Nev'yn Enakru and Illariana Enakru. He was raised in beliving in life and what good it could offer one, and he was one of the rich kids, you can say. He soon found himself fond to magic and worked to become a Weaver. Since he was just 10 years old, he dove his nose in to books and read, and read as much as he could, grasping the fine ability of The Arcane Arts. Soon, he was a quite powerful Arcane Artist and aided his people with his wisdom. At the age of 19, he was an official Weaver and wandered the cold tundras of Frost, teaching otehr Weavers what he knew. The Frost Drow Massacre However, straight before the flood, when Zuzlek was just 20 years old, the Thuulstrian Drow started to massacre his people for an unknown reason. May it be Xenophobia, or for just the lust to see blood float, Zuzlek didn't care. He soon brought up his arts in a destructive way to protect the ones he cared for. Campaign upon Campaign, one could see Zuzlek in midst of the Frow ranks, throwing magical attacks in all kind of directions, trying to protect his soldiers, but many battles they had to simply retreat as the Drow were simply too powerful and cunning. Slowly, The Frow found themself growing extinct, being exterminated by the Frow and it was thanks to Zuzlek and some of the other higher up in Frow society that got the Frow to retreat back to the high peaks of Frost to isolate themself there and to protect themself and try to survive. The Flood and the years after However, when the Flood struck the World, and mana was rendered away from any creature around, Zuzlek felt himself powerless and the same with the reast of The Weavers. But during the Massacres the Drow led on them had left Zuzlek's parents dead, Zuzlek himself was elected as Council-member due his wisdom and aid in their survival. When they found their peaks slowly startin to submerged in to the Ocean, Zuzlek and the Council-members decided to leave their little peaks to survive, and only a few years of work, the Frost Drow were able to craft what has only been described as “a glacial barge”. They set sail for new lands and after some time they struck Kharlia where they soon ventured up in to the Mountains to craft what would be their new home, The Caverns. Many years were spent creating The Caverns and Zuzlek did whatever he could do aid in the creation of his now new home. He used his wisdom and tried to figure out where to carve in tothe mountain and not, and after a lot of years, The Caverns stood tehre, all finnished and everyone were happy for once. Some years passed while the Frow settled in to The Caverns and when they finally had, zuzlek supported the cause to open The Caverns and let people go out to scout the area and get allies. However, most of the council memebers were against it, seeing they ahd spent a long time, isolating themself and felt it more safe to stay in their Caverns. Zuzlek however, wanted things otherwise. He continued to debate on the reasons, why it was good to get allies and befriend the rest of the world that survived the Flood, and to get help to retreave their lost Artifacts which was left behind on Frost. However, most of the Council-Members denied it, which made Zuzlek have a fit. The Frow, that could perhaps be seen as a hero of his people, strolled straight out from The Caverns, saying he wanted to look at the land outside, and not far off from The Caverns either. There, he threw off his cloak, cut his own arm, spilling his blood over his coat. He slew a boar not far away, ripping meats from it and placed it around his coat, making it look like he had been killed by some random beast walking in the mountains. Thereafter, he left The Caverns and his people in anger, and to start a new life. Dalmar and the Viith-Sos Era Upon comming from the Mountains, Zuzlek stared down at some vast, green fields. He was now staring at what back then was the great Imperial Kingdom of Dalmar. He, from the peak of a mountain could look all the way to Dalmar, and there he stared upon a mighty beast, sitting in middle of a city it looked like. This was the Dragon Overlord Meridallas. Strange he thought, did the outside world worship Dragons or did they use it as a weapon. He ventured down to gather up information, and stumbled upon the little ressistance, that was the original Dalmar members, not brainwashed by the Viith-Sos. They told him the story, and Zuzlek agreed to aid them. Many skirmishes was held against the Viith-Sos Empire, most of them small, where Zuzlek aided them with his bow, shooting down said troops he had to, to win their small skirmishes. However, he was not there when Meridallas fell, as he was busy leading some troops on a skirmish against an outpost in the mountains. So when he returned, he had heard about how the ressistance had been beaten off, but how the Legion of Steel had managed to defeat Meridallas, and Viith-Sos was now gone! Happy with this, Zuzlek decided to venture with the Dalmarites. However, this was now the time of mana, as Meridallas held back the mana, magic was once again flowing in to the world and Zuzlek soon figured this out. So, one time he threw one of his spells at himself, creating an illusion of him looking like a Dalmarite, and as he walked around now completely Human he heard his old friends queston about him, where had the blue fellow walked off to? Zuzlek didn't talk to them, nor did he look at them, he decided to toss away his magical powers, except the illusion to start a new life as a Human, and work for this nation. Dalmar Era After applying for citizenship under Dalmar, Zuzlek moved on with his life. He walked the great vast city, looking at the differents shop and the technology they had. He became very interested in how things worked, it was part of him, curiosity. So, soon he started to dwell in to mathematics and the laws of physics to create clockwork and various other stuff, he became an Engineer. He continued to work with Clockwork and soon enough, whatever he could make. He used his knowledge to create most sieg-weapons, but also some clockwork artifacts such as the elevator and such for Dalmar. However, he soon also become quite obsessed with what most scientists and people are to this day, the meaning of life. However, little did he know it waas this quest that would lead him out to become who he is today.